


Revenge of Griffin

by Supremequeenofthenerds



Series: Oneshots galore [3]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Clarke tries to get her revenge but it goes wrong, F/M, Funny, Happy accidents, a meddling Raven, and a bit of drinking, drunk meeting, meet cute, raven makes everything funnier, there is cussing in this so it isnt G but it is still fairly clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supremequeenofthenerds/pseuds/Supremequeenofthenerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trying to get revenge on my friend for putting foil in my microwave but it was dark and I was full of adrenaline (and maybe a little drunk) I’m so sorry that I wrote dick with marshmallow cream and glitter all over your window au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of Griffin

“Fucking Reyes.”

Bellamy heard someone cussing from just out of sight as he walked to his front door one night. He heard more rustling and cussing. Curious he walked down the sidewalk that ran around his house to the back yard.

He saw a blond ponytail tangled in the bush next to the window of his house where the word “Dick” was written in some kind of white paste.

The girl who was tangled was cussing and tugging at the bush trying to get unstuck. Bellamy watched as she finally managed to disentangle herself and reach down and pull something out of a plastic bag.

“Hello?” he asked, bemusedly.

The girl in the bush jumped, and spilled a bottle of glitter all over herself, and across his chest, as she spun to face him, tripping back into the bush.

“Fuck,” she cussed again as she tried to stand back up.

Bellamy offered his hand and helped her out of the bush.

The girl stood a little unsteadily, still holding to his hand. “Who are you?”

Bellamy assessed her obvious state of inebriation and gave her a puzzled smile. “The guy who’s house you are tagging.”

Her eyes widened. “You mean this isn’t Raven’s house?!”

Bellamy shook his head and gestured over his shoulder. “It’s that one.”

The girl wobbled and cussed.

“Why don’t you come inside for some water,” he said, gripping onto her elbow as she tried to step towards Raven’s house and tripped.

She began giggling. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Bellamy led her around to his front door and managed to get it unlocked while ensuring that she didn’t tip off the top step.

“I’m Clarke by the way,” she said as she sits down on his couch and Bellamy walks to his kitchen.

“So,” he said, returning with a glass of water and some cookies he’d forgotten about on his counter. “Care to tell me why you were trying to tag Reyes’s house?”

Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes. “Raven thought that it would be fun to reheat her sandwich in my microwave the other day. Foil and all. It blew up.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose. “Blew up?”

“Well not exploding-blew up. But the sandwich did catch fire and scorched the entire inside of the microwave.”

“You’d think a mechanical engineer would remember that metal and microwaves don’t mix,” Bellamy said.

“Exactly!” Clarke exclaimed. “Anyways. I couldn’t make dinner because of her moment of ineptitude so I decided to skip to alcohol.”

“Smart,” Bellamy said, dryly. Then a thought occurred to him. “What did you use to write on the window?”

“Marshmallow fluff,” she replied like it was obvious. “But I dropped my spoon in the bush and that’s when I got tangled the first time.”

Bellamy just stared at this woman who had stumbled onto his property and made his mediocre evening that much more interesting.

“You’re in no fit condition to go anywhere. You should crash here. Or if you want I can call Reyes and see if she’s home.”

“No!” she gasped. “Don’t call Raven, I don’t need another embarrassing moment to add to her list of blackmail material. I’ll just call an Uber.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can stay in my sister’s old room, the door locks if that would make you feel safer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s no big.”

“Good cause I’m not a hundred percent sure where my phone ended up…” she trailed off, patting her pockets. “I may have left it at home…”

Bellamy chuckled and led the way to Octavia’s room. Most of O’s personal effects had moved with her when she had gone to college in Chicago, but the bed was still there and Bellamy was sure he could find a pair of old sweats for Clarke.

When he reemerged from O’s closet, sweats and an old track shirt in hand, Clarke had already passed out on the bed.

Shaking his head, Bellamy gently pulled her shoes off and pulled a blanket over her. He walked to the kitchen and brought a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water and set it on the bedside table. He also grabbed an empty plastic ice cream bucket and set it next to her.

Closing the door, he went to turn off the lights in the living room. Swiping his phone from the kitchen as he went to his room.

REYES

  
_Your friend Clarke is camped out in my sister’s old room_

**OMG how did that happen??!?!?!11!!**

_She got mad at you and ended up_  
_drunk on my doorstep instead of yours_

**is this about that stupid microwave?**

**I told her I would pay her back**

_I’ll let her tell you the whole story_

_I’m not sure she wanted me to tell you_  
_anything but I thought someone she_  
_knows should know where she is_

**Thanks**

**Ill stop by tomorrow and pretend this convo  
never happened ;)**

**so do you like her?**

_I’m tired Reyes_

**I’ll take your silence as assent**

**I always thought you’d make a cute couple**

**CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL AT YOUR  
WEDDING??!?!?!?!?!**

_jfc Reyes_

**Please?!?! Jasper will mess it up**

**Search ur feelings you know it to be true**

_Good night Raven_

**Oooh you “raven’ed” me, you must really  
like her**

_I’m done talking to you_

**Bellamy and Clarke sitting in a tree**

**K I S S I N G**

**First comes love**

 

Bellamy muted his phone then, sure Raven was planning on keeping him up all night.

 

***

 

Clarke woke up with a splitting migraine.

She didn’t recognize the room around her, the bright green walls, or the random books and nick-knacks that adorned almost every surface in the room. It took a long minute before she remembered what happened last night. Sure enough there was still traces of glitter on her shirt and now on the bed spread below her.

She downed a couple of the aspirin she saw on the nightstand before sitting up and picking up her shoes.

Clarke walked out of the room and down the stairs, following the smell of eggs.

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Raven, who’s grin would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

“’Morning, Sleeping beauty,” she called out.

Bellamy looked up from where was standing at the stove. “Would you like some?”

“Just some toast if you have it,” Clarke said.

Bellamy nodded and put some bread into the toaster before taking his eggs off the fire.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked, sitting down at the island.

“Alright.”

“Bellamy was telling me all about the graffiti on the side of his house,” Raven said gleefully.

Clarke groaned and rested her head on the counter. “I hate everything.”

“C’mon Clarke,” Raven cajoled. “What a cute story you’ll have when you’re telling your children how you met.”

Bellamy choked on his coffee as Clarke’s head shot up so fast she got dizzy.

“What!?”

“You know, it’s a meet cute.”

Bellamy spluttered while Clarke just watched Raven with a bewildered expression on her face.

“While I would love to continue messing with you two, I actually have to get to work.” With those last words Raven swallowed the last of her eggs and almost skipped out of the very awkward silence she’d left in her wake.

Bellamy and Clarke stared at each other for a moment until Clarke’s toast popped out of the toaster. Bellamy jumped up to grab it and put in in front of her with some jam.

“Raven is not someone you want around the morning after anything happens,” Clarke muttered to her toast as she spread some strawberry jam on it.

Bellamy let out a strangled laugh. “So are you going to smother her in her sleep or should I?”

Clarke barked out a laugh and they fell into easy conversation about the many things they could do to Raven.

“Well I think it’s clear that I can’t be trusted with revenge plans.”

“True, true,” Bellamy said, nodding over his coffee. “I was thinking green dye in her shampoo.”

“It wouldn’t show with her black hair.” Clarke thought for a moment. “What about filling her car with packing peanuts?”

“Ooooh that would be good…. What about covering her kitchen with Post-its?”

“I got it!” Clarke exclaimed. “Post-its in the kitchen, bathroom full of balloons.”

“Ladies and Gents, We have a winner!” Bellamy exclaimed in a mock announcer’s voice before they both burst out laughing.

“I have a key to her back door. It’s almost too perfect.”

Bellamy smiled at her. They made plans to get Raven back the next day and Clarke left to go home and get dressed.

As she got back into her car that was still parked at the end of Raven and Bellamy’s block she saw her phone screen light up from the cup holder.

_33 missed messages from two chats_

The majority of them were from Raven messing with her, there were two from a new number.

BELLAMY BLAKE

**Hey, it’s Bellamy.**

**We can blow up the balloons at my**  
**place tomorrow if you would like.**

_Sounds good, see you then :)_

**Author's Note:**

> So people of AO3 what did you think? 
> 
> FYI, I have never been drunk and I don't drink so if I messed up Clarke's attitudes while inebriated I apologize, I just kinda went with how my friends act when they are a little drunk. And as for the hangover, I kinda went with how I feel when I get migraines. idk let me know how i did :D


End file.
